


Bite

by VioletNight_9



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots (VioletNight) [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Hurt No Comfort, just a little projection fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletNight_9/pseuds/VioletNight_9
Summary: Remus has a depersonalization episode.
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots (VioletNight) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865167
Kudos: 8





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> tw: blood, self-harm (kinda, it's biting so it counts), depersonalization  
> cw: cursing

Remus stared blankly at the wall across from him, thinking about nothing and getting lost in his own little world. His fingers shook gently and his head twitched slightly to the side before setting quickly. Wait hands.  _ Hands _ . Remus’ brain wracked to try to feel his hands. 

Why couldn't he feel his hands? They were right there. He rubbed his palms across his face, eyes widening just the smallest amount. He couldn't feel his hands.  _ Why couldn't he?  _ How to feel? Feel feel feel. Bite? Bite hands?  _ Bitebitebite- _

“ _ FUCK _ !” Remus pulled his hand away from his mouth, looking at the bite mark he had left, small beads of blood trickling out of the broken skin. A small pulsing feeling, waves of warm discomfort fluttered around his hand. Remus sighed and put his mouth on the injury, licking up the blood absentmindedly. 

_ At least he could feel his hand. _

**Author's Note:**

> idk it just happens and i wanted to write it because Remus would probably do the same as i do when this happens.   
> lmao also i got a hate comment on tiktok because i have xe and boop as optional neopronouns for people to use and someone didn't like it and i thought it was funny. on the bright side, happy new year :)


End file.
